Vehicle fuel systems that include a fuel fill vapor recovery system often have an encircling seal in the filler neck that engages the inserted fuel nozzle to block the exit of fuel fill vapors. Vapors can then be recovered through a tank vapor vent line and sent to a canister. The effectiveness of vapor recovery depends on the effectiveness of the seal, since any vapors escaping past it cannot be recovered. If the seal interference is made tight, the seal is subject to wear just from the repeated axial insertion and withdrawal of the nozzle. More of a problem is the high side loading the nozzle is subjected to, both from the weight of the nozzle when it is allowed to hang free in the filler neck, or from the weight of an operator leaning on it. Such side forces can open the seal, as well as wear it more quickly over time.